


Shadowrun - Women at Work

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Cybernetics, Dwarves, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Orcs, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Sex, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: A quickie featuring an ork girl and her dwarvish cyber-rigger girlfriend.  During a boring shift on guard duty, the physical adept (a kind of magic user monk) ork Hua gives her girlfriend a fun thrill while the dwarf is busy rigging into cyberspace.
Kudos: 2





	Shadowrun - Women at Work

Seattle was aglow with pollution tonight, like every night. And like many other nights before it, Hua found herself on a very boring night watch. The ork was staring out of the window in a guard tower that looked more like a hollowed-out piece of modern art, all smooth and cylindrical and covered in chrome plating. It only made the glow of the city lights harsher to her eyes, lacking in augments to filter out the chromatic violence, squinting against the neon glare shimmering off every surface of the garish technology campus she was protecting.

Not alone, at least. 

“Even the intranet is boring here,” a voice squeaked out nearby.

Hua turned to avert her eyes someplace nicer, someplace less audacious and more beautiful: Her girlfriend, Mitzi, who was currently standing at a desk and rigged into the campus’s security systems. The dwarf was the opposite of Hua: Short, thick, and auged out to hell and back. In contrast to the ork’s tall, lean, tattoo-covered body, it was hard to tell what parts of Mitzi weren’t cybernetic in some way or another. Exploring every inch of her to figure out which was which was a task Hua was more than up for, especially on a boring night like this one.

As the ork walked over to her girlfriend, she pulled off the armored jacket that she often wore over her cheongsam; even for somebody as martially capable as her, the extra protection was good for a stray bullet or a cold night. But, right now she wanted to feel Mitzi against her bare, unaugmented skin. She slipped behind the dwarf- whose cybernetic eyes were busily peering into camera feeds and data banks through a bulky apparatus- and crouched in close, wrapping her arms around her waist and placing her mouth right up against Mitzi’s ear.

“Let’s make it a little more exciting then,” Hua mused, causing her girlfriend to jump cutely in her grasp. She could feel every muscle in her beautifully augmented body tense in surprise and then, recognizing the sensations, relax against her. Hua’s hands wasted no time in perusing the dwarf’s segmented, armor-plated hips, sliding along bearings and grooves set into the synthetic flesh. The augments were often perfect in their facsimile, a warm imitation that left nothing lacking even to the ork’s incredibly ken senses. 

“Baby,” the dwarf started, her voice quivering slightly, “we’re on the job.” There was a hint of tangible excitement to her words, an unspoken reminder of fantasies breathlessly discussed in sleepless nights the two had shared. Hua slid her fingers up her girlfriend’s soft, lovely stomach until they touched the hem of a sporty tube-top that left little to the imagination. She listened carefully, bated breaths bringing in the scent of her little treasure’s strawberry shampoo.

“Tell me to stop,” Hua murmured, her voice as warm as her hands. Mitzi swallowed, her hands tightly gripping the console she was using, and said nothing.

Hua smiled.

The ork pushed a hand up her girlfriend’s shirt, fingers grazing against the armored plates that protected her vitals. Above them, heavy and full, Mitzi’s breasts bounced free of the tube top as Hua discarded it. The ork cooed joyfully as she reached both hands up, grasping and massaging the gorgeous tits, teasing the pretty auburn nipples that made the dwarf jump in her grasp. She earned a little moan for her trouble, a shaky affirmative that tickled her pointed ork ears like music notes.

Though most Phys-Ads eschewed tech and augments in favor of a naturalistic approach to life, Hua was no prude. She enjoyed the interplay of soft skin- synthetic or not- and the rounded, thick segments of armor that sat between, beneath, and above Mitzi’s ample tits. It had an effect on the ork similar to lingerie; a playful contrast that made her pupils dilate whenever she thought about it.

“Oh, that’s right,” Hua breathed, pulling a hand away from her girlfriend’s chest to reach for the trench coat on the ground. Mitzi tilted her head to the side and uttered a curious noise, wondering what her girlfriend could be up to now of all times.  
“I used some of the creds from last week to grab a new toy,” the ork confessed, a playful lilt to her deep voice. Mitzi squirmed slightly in her grasp, not entirely unrelated to the fingers currently caressing her nipples between joyful kneading.

Hua tugged a synthetic mesh-glove from the pocket of her coat and, using her teeth, tugged it onto her free hand while the other continued to grope and massage her girlfriend’s tits. As the wafer-thing mesh stretched over her digits, a series of little lights ran from her palm to her fingertips. She squeezed her hand shut a few times, getting used to the feeling of a weird glove, and watched as the mesh activated. With the whisper of a password, Hua connected the glove to her temple jack- a relic of her upbringing which still occasionally had some uses- and cooed with delight as the glove fully unlocked.

Then, she grabbed Mitzi’s pants and tugged them down around her ankle. The dwarf squeaked in protest but, Hua noted with a smirk, shifted her weight to the balls of her feet and spread her legs slightly. The ork knelt down to press her lips against her girlfriend’s beautiful synthetic ass, trailing kisses up every inch of chromed-out tush she could reach. Meanwhile, her hands were getting a little more explorative. 

Mitzi quivered against her touch as Hua pushed a hand between her legs from behind, passing over the ample flesh of her thick ass to graze against the lovely, plush synthetic lips of her pussy. The dwarf’s augments were gorgeous and realistic, and this was no exception. Hua cooed, gazing through half-lidded eyes as she pushed her thumb between the plump lips and teased the entrance, already slick with anticipation. She could feel the warmth of Mitzi’s sex through the ultra-thin gloves as though her fingers were bare, and wasted no time in willing the mesh into action.

“So, what’s the gift-“ Mitzi began, not even realizing the glove Hua was wearing. Her pussy was usually set to a low sensitivity, a choice that kept her head clear and her mind sharp as she focused on other tasks even during a frustrating dry spell. The gloves, however, made themselves apparent rather quickly. A sudden jolt of bioelectric pleasure shot up the dwarf’s augmented spine like somebody had just flipped a switch labeled “orgasm”.

As Hua’s fingers brushed roughly against her girlfriend’s clit, she felt a sudden tension throughout the dwarf’s body and felt her shiver against her touch. The ork simply chuckled and continued, unaware of just how intense the sensations were. She pushed two digits between the plush pussy lips just beneath her pubic mound, exposing the dwarf’s cute clit, and began to focus on it in tight, quick circles with her fingertips.

“FUCK-“ was all Mitzi could get out before she clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to bite back the sudden explosion of pleasure that just rocketed through her body. Her visor went bright pink with flashing lights, warnings, and readings on the instant change in her body chemistry, and one particular notification in the corner caught her eye:

EXTERNAL LUSH DEVICE INTEGRATED: EROGENOUS SENSITIVITY SET TO MAX.

Mitzi’s voice filled the guard tower as an intense orgasm ripped through her body, unable to contain the sudden electric ecstasy filling her to the brim. As the first wave of pleasure crashed against her like a riptide, she inhaled sharply and let it all out in a harsh moan, then another, desperately gripping onto the desk in front of her until her chromed-out knuckles began to crack the polished wood.

“Yeah, let it all out baby!” Hua chirped, still blissfully unaware of the rugged euphoria she was subjecting the dwarf to. Mitzi tried to bark out a warning, but her voice was taken from her with each rough circle of the ork’s skilled fingers, each one coaxing out a quivering cry that couldn’t possibly form a semblance of words.

Legs shaking, Mitzi’s thighs spread open even wider as she fell forward, pushing her heavy tits against the desk as the ecstasy built to higher and higher peaks. Somewhere, a manufacturing warranty expired as every sensor array in the dwarf’s brain was going off, and her tongue simply lolled out of her mouth as she gasped and panted for breath. Her pussy quivered and tightened as the heady waves of pleasure washed over her and, without warning, she began to squirt haphazardly all over the floor.

“Woah!” Hua laughed, lurching backward and up to her feet, her hand finally slipping off Mitzi’s pussy as the dwarf painted the floor with her nearly uncontrollable orgasm. The ork stepped forward and slapped her girlfriend on the ass, leaving her hand there to grope and massage the flesh as she leaned down over the poor thing and giggled.

“Quite a show,” she mused, before planting a kiss on the woman’s cheek, “you’re a natural.”

“You’re an idiot!” is what Mitzi wanted to say. What she would say, as soon as every alarm in her head stopped ringing and the adrenaline of pleasure ebbed away enough that she could speak.

What she might say, once she was done lifting her girlfriend up onto her shoulders and eating her out until she, too, was helplessly adrift in a sea of bliss. 

What she never ended up saying, as the two exhausted women clocked out of work that morning, ready to get some revenge on each other once they got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!  
> https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
